The Run
by Phliblip
Summary: One shot with possibility for more chapters. Takes place during the run to the beam in London.


The Run

'All Hammer companies move forwards and converge on that beam! Shepard? Shepard come in!'

That name again. Shepard. Commander. Spectre. Saviour of the Citadel. Yet at that moment he didn't feel any of them were true. He was just a man. A man on another suicide mission. Only he wasn't sure if this was one that he could survive. He snapped out of his daydream and checked in on the comms.

'Yeah I'm here Anderson. Still alive…just about.'

'Thank god, im gonna need you for the final push to the beam. Stay alive! Anderson out.'

He turned heaving the assault rifle off his back. In front of him stood his crew. The men and women who had accompanied him. Some for years, some had joined more recently. But there was only on there who he had eyes for. Tali'Zorah. The Quarian engineer. The woman that he had been in love with from the first time he had met her hunting down Saren. Shepard took a deep breath and began talking to his crew.

'So…This is it guys. What all this has been building up to, there's no going back now though I know none of you would. All of you have had my back from day one of this mission, and many of you from before that. I want to thank you for that. You're the best crew, hell you're the best friends that a man could possibly ask for. You all know what we're up against and you know what they can do. I'm not gonna sugar coat it, we might not come back from this. But that's a risk that I'm willing to take to secure a future for humans, turians, quarians, asari, krogans and every other damn race in the galaxy. So what say we go out there and we kick the reapers back to whatever hell hole they came from. Who's with me?!'

A cheer went up from the crew and Shepard smiled. He took in all their faces one last time, remembering the times which they had together. As he recalled special moments they had all shared he realized someone was missing, his heart fell as he remembered Virmire. Leaving Alenko to die arming that bomb. That was something he could never forgive himself for. He had to save as many of his team as possible. He had already decided what he was going to do. Just then a message came in over the comms.

'Shepard, Hammer's reported in. We're ready for the final push to the beam.'

'Roger that Anderson, see you out there.'

Shepard breathed deep and once again addressed his assembled team.

'Right then, looks like its time. I'm taking a small team with me. Two people no more. Everyone else will return to the Normandy and support from there.'

A groan went up and Vega began speaking up.

'Sorry for interrupting sir, but that's bullcrap! We've all been through this mission together and we want to see it out together sir.'

'Vega. I don't want to hear any arguments. Tali, Garrus, with me. The rest of you report back to the ship. That's a goddamn order.'

Vega began to open his mouth but Liara just looked at him and shook her head. The crew began to walk towards a safe LZ whilst radioing Joker for a pickup. Shepard turned towards the two members left with him.

'I'm sorry, I just couldn't do this without you two..'

Garrus replied first.

'Trust me Commander. There is nowhere I would rather be right now and I think I speak for both of us when I say that. You have made my life worth living, given me a purpose. And Shepard, just remember that bar.'

Shepard laughed.

'I remember Garrus, you know what they say. No Shepard without Vakarian. Tali, just remember what I said on Rannoch. Lets go.'

Not wanting to let Tali see him cry he turned his head wiped his eyes and jogged towards the crest where the surviving members of hammer were slowly arriving. There was a semblance of a perimeter around the last tanks which had made it there after taking down the Reaper with the missiles. Shepard was directed towards the lead tank and clambered inside with his party just behind him. He stood and saluted as he saw Anderson in the tank with him.

'Shepard, im glad you made it. Tali, Garrus you too.'

'Anderson, we're ready no more messing around lets get this over with.'

The aging admiral nodded and banged on the door connecting the driver to the compartment.

'All Hammer companies move! Its time to get to that beam.'

There was rumble as the remaining tanks moved off from their stationary position and headed off towards the beam. They were moving along at the head of the column for a few moments when there was a loud crash and the tank violently skewed to the side knocking the passengers off balance. The radio began to chatter as other members of Hammer saw what was going on.

'Holy Shit! That's the biggest reaper ive ever seen….'

'Damn its targeting the tanks evasive maneuvers…'

More chatter came in over the radio till the voice of Major Coats cut in.

'Admiral, Commander are you there? A reaper has just landed behind the beam. Admiral Hackett says its Harbinger.'

Shepard and Anderson looked at each other and nodded before kicking the door off the stuck tank and jumping outside to take stock of the situation. The tank was in a crevice which had obviously opened up when Harbinger landed. Shepard turned and sure enough there it was right behind the beam. Anderson put his hand up to his ear.

'Hammer. Go.'

Shepard turned took one look at Tali and ran towards the beam. Running as fast as his legs would carry him. All around him other members of hammer were sprinting towards the beam so far unharmed. Just behind him he could hear Garrus complaining about the weight of his weapon. A smile crossed his face. Maybe the last he would have. It seemed as if Harbinger hadn't taken any notice of them, maybe just maybe it would be okay. Then his thoughts were shattered as he heard the familiar sound of the main gun of the Reaper charging up. He gulped and kept his head down. He felt an intense heat as the ray of light hit the ground to the left of him instantly obliterating at least ten men running that way. The beam travelled along the ground shearing through tanks and anything else in its way. Shepard kept running he had to make it to that damn beam. The reaper was targeting closer and closer to the small group that was running with Shepard. He heard a mako rolling along beside the group, He saw the beam hit the vehicle and it flipped travelling towards the group. He turned and looked at Tali a sad look In his eyes. Time seemed to travel more slowly as he saw Garrus dive out of the way of the tank pushing Tali with it. The mako slowly fell to the ground, as it touched a blinding flash of light exploded from the engine releasing a blast of heat and force which threw Shepard backwards. Luckily he avoided the worst of the blast and was up almost straight after being thrown to the ground. He sprinted towards where he had last seen Tali. Rounding the wreckage of the mako he saw her. Lying in a pool of blood multiple breaks in her suit her helmest smashed in several places. A moan came out of Shepards throat, guttural and instinctive. A moan of hurt and loss. He checked to see if she was breathing and to his amazement he felt breath coming from her mouth. She was awake! Suddenly Garrus had limped to his side putting a hand on his shoulder as he looked down at her.

'Shepard..we need to get her out of here…now.'

Shepard nodded tears in his eyes as he began to talk to Joker.

'Joker, I need an evac now. Right now.'

'Shepard its pretty rough up here it might be tricky..'

'Goddamn it Joker I said now!'

He practically screamed down the microphone as he reached an arm underneath Tali as Garrus grabbed the other arm. Holding her between them they began to walk her towards cover. The Normandy flew into view and began descending to a reachable height. Garrus and Shepard walked towards the large frigate and as the cargo ramp began to open Vega burst onto it all guns blazing making sure they made it to the ship. The injured group limped their way towards the ship ducking every so often to avoid incoming cannibal fire. Once they had made it to the ramp Vega dropped his gun and ran down to help take Tali off of Shepard. He grabbed the arm Shepard was supporting and began to pull her onto the ship.

'Garrus, I need you to go with her. Please.

'Shepard you know I cant do that you know I cant…'

'Garrus there's no time for arguing here. There's a huge reaper there shooting at us and unless you get out of here we're all gonna die. I cant stand the thought of you dying. I mean what would Tali do without you…now that I wont be there…'

Almost at the mention of her name she came to and reached towards shepard.

'Please Shepard don't leave me here…'

'Tali, you have to make it out alive. I promised you a house on Rannoch. Damn it you're gonna get one. Now go, go Vega!'

James began to drag Tali up the ramp and she shouted at Shepard.

'Don't die Shepard! I love you..'

'I know..Keelah Se'lai my love..'

With that Shepard wrenched his gaze from the woman he loved and headed towards Harbinger and the beam. Tears were pouring down him but as he got ever closer he steeled himself a determined look appearing on his face. He felt a breath at his shoulder turned and saw Anderson there alongside him. At least someone else was still there. He turned back forwards just in time to see a Reaper beam heading straight towards him. A cry from the side of him.

'SHEPARD!'

That name again. Commander. Spectre. Yet still as vulnerable as any man…


End file.
